La Hija Del Jefe Swan
by VaaleCullen
Summary: Qué pasaría si sentirás que nada nuevo hay para ti, sentir que todo acabo?, pero quien imaginaria que la persona menos esperabas le dará una nueva oportunidad a tu corazón. La hija del jefe de la policía.


**Los personajes son de la exitosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi loca imaginación (sin fines de lucro).**

**Hola! Antes de que me tiren tomatazos o algo por el estilo léanla, soy nueva en esto y estoy probando suerte jejeje Graciiias!**

-¡Déjame Carlisle!- el chico del cabello cobrizo le grito a su padre quien miraba con aire cansado a su hijo-Si Esme estuviera aquí todo sería distinto, mi madre no debió morir, Soy un Asco!, como no lo hice yo, no valgo nada!-

-Edward deja de atormentarte con eso, ¡te estas matando!, ya son cinco arrestos por peleas y tres por encontrarte ebrio, el jefe Swan me dijo que podía conseguirte un psicólogo y que retomaras tus clases, la señora Coop dijo que no asistías hace dos semanas al instituto…

-Si voy dejaras de molestarme?-

-Si Edward pero trata de asistir por favor, ya tienes 17 años y…

Bien adiós-se despidió el cobrizo con un golpe en la puerta y dejando hablar solo a su padre, esta noche había vuelto casi como todas, lo había traído el jefe Swan por encontrarlo bebiendo, pero esta vez no lo había hecho tanto, no había bebido hasta caer inconsciente, se lanzó a su cama y recordó a su madre, Esme, quien antes de morir de cáncer que la invadía, le dijo que cuidara a su hermana un año menor que el, Alice, la duendecillo llena de alegría y algo loca según él, pensar en su hermana siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, pero él se negaba a cuidarse incluso a el mismo, miro la luna, sus ojos verde esmeralda proyectaban cansancio y dolor, era un chico atormentado, aunque todos lo vieran diferente, y como lo nombraban 'el rebelde sin causa'.

Se volteó en su cama y se dio cuenta de que le dolía la cabeza, ya que había caído en la acera inconsciente una noche luego de beber en exceso, y también tenía un labio roto por la pelea que había tenido la noche anterior con Sam y Laurent aunque no recordaba porque, debió ser producto del alcohol. Pensó.

Papá!- grito la castaña dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre quien no veía desde ya hace tres meses, la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando fue a visitarla a casa de su madre en Phoenix, y ahora Bella había decidido venir a vivir con su padre luego de la muerte de su madre hace unas semanas. Ella pensaba entrar en el instituto de Forks y comenzar todo de nuevo…

-Hola!, tu eres la nueva?, un gusto soy Jessica Stanley- dijo la rubia tendiéndole la mano a Isabella- Novia de Edward Cullen-dijo alardeando

-Un gusto, Bella Swan…

-Bien! Quieres que te enseñe tu nuevo salón, yo conozco todo aquí, sígueme.

…

Habían sido muchas cosas por hoy, conocer mucha gente y explicarle que era la hija del jefe de la policía no era fácil, entro en el tocador de damas y se lavó el rostro, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, paso unas horas allí aunque ella pensó que eran minutos, era tímida y tenía miedo a enfrentarse nuevamente a tantas personas que querían saber acerca de su vida, Ángela, Jessica, Eric, y Mike, que era algo extraño por cierto y otras personas que no recordaba muy bien su nombre.

Al fin se decidió y salió, se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie en el instituto, excepto por una persona…Estaba apoyado enfrente del casillero de Bella, ella quiso hacer caso omiso a eso y siguió.

-Edward Cullen, gracias por preguntar – dijo con tono irónico

La castaña se dio vuelta alarmada –Bella Swan

-Si ya lo sé, eres la nueva, hija del jefe Swan, 17 años, vienes de Phoenix, hermosos ojos, llegaste ayer en la noche…

-Es-espera co-como sabes todo eso de mí?-dijo asustada

Mmmm… no importa como… ya es tarde, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-No gracias, tengo vehículo- el cobrizo se confundió, ninguna chica lo rechazaba

-Oks, entonces nos vemos…

-Espera!- le grito la castaña- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-No te preocupes, no soy un violador de chicas nuevas- se burló- solo venia por tu amiga Jessica-Isabella recordó que Jessica le dijo que Edward Cullen era su novio, había escuchado mucho ese nombre hoy, ¿Tan popular era?

-Tu Novia?

-Mi novia?-se rio Edward-esa chica está loca.

**Dejen sus revierws!**

**Así podre continuar con la historia jejeje me despido junto a mi ordenador Seb jejeje **

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
